Livin the Life of a Princess
by Vic92091
Summary: [Sequel to Just a Vision Closer]UxY JxA OxK Yumis a Princess and the gang comes to visit when they get an unexpected surprise. only Kate and Aelita knew about what went on. R
1. Back To Japan

Yumi has been throwing up for 2 weeks. She found out about some news a week ago and is terrified to bits. Everywhere she walked, there would always be a newspaper saying: '_The Princess is Going Home'_ or '_Princess back in Japan'_. It made her sick to see all of that. Her destiny is to rule Japan but she wants to stay with her friends. They lived in an apartment with 3 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It was the year after college had ended, and Yumi remembered the promise she made to the ambassador. She couldn't betray her country again. X.a.n.a was gone for sure this time. Yet Yumi was more miserable than she had ever been before.

Today was the day Yumi Kin returns to Japan. **_(A/n: Yumi change her last name Ishiyama back to Kin)_**

A limo arrived that afternoon to take Yumi to the airport. She stood at the doorway as people came into their apartment to take her luggage. Once they we done, everyone came out to say goodbye to Yumi, whose blue streaks were gone and her long raven black hair had grown to her shoulders. She hugged each and one of her friends, and her boyfriend, Ulrich, goodbye

She gave Ulrich a final kiss goodbye andwalked over to the limo; the door was opened by the driver for Yumi to enter. She looked back at the gang.

"I'll come back for all of you as soon as I can. I promise." And with that Yumi left.

She arrived at the airport rather quickly. It seemed to her that time was moving so quickly but _she_ wasn't moving. The driver opened the door and Yumi came out wearing a black mini skirt and a long sleeve, button up, black shirt with white stitching(sp?). She walked in and got looked at by all people. Yumi heard them whispering and just tried to ignore it but she couldnt escape it.

"That's the Princess" they all said at different times.

She walked up to the counter and the woman smiled at her

"Im sorry you have to leave Princess Yumi, but im sure you'll do great in Japan" her name tag read 'Jenna' "Your jet is waiting for you outside. Ill take you there"

Yumi nodded and Jenna escorted her and the men carrying her luggage to the exit where private planes waited outside.

Yumi looked up at her plane. Big enough to fit 20 people of her choice. It was painted black and had Japans Symbol on the end wing. Yumi walked up the staircase. The men followed Yumi in a put her luggage in the compartments that were necessary. Yumi thanked them and sat down in a window seat and looked out over France. She buckled up when the light flashed.

Her cell phone rang. It read "One new text message" Yumi looked at it a smiled.

On the screen was a pictured of Ulrich saying it was from him. Yumi scrolled down to read the message

_We'll be waiting, especially me. _

_I love u_

_-Ulrich_

She smiled again and turned off her cell phone. She leaned her head back as the plane took off. She looked out the window.

"This isn't goodbye France, just a see you later"

* * *

**_so did u like? its rather short for a first chapter though. Thanks Renayumi for me with the summary. now its time for all of you to R&R_**


	2. The Move

**_3 Years Later_**

Ulrich hasn't dated another woman since Yumi left. Odd and Jeremie married Kate and Aelita. Odd and Kate had their first child 9 months afterYumi left. Her name is Vanessa. As for Aelita and Jeremie, they had their first son a couple of weeks after Vanessa was born, a little boy named Alex. They were both about 3 years of age now. So Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich went to the park to play with the little ones, Vanessa and Alex.

Kate and Aelita stayed home and were both talking to somebody on the phone. Every time the guys were gone, they would do this.

"Are you sure you want us to come?" Aelita asked.

The voice replied. "Yes. It gets lonely here. My parents died and Joshua seems to be isolated. You guys have to come, not for me but for Joshua. I feel bad. And plus im keeping my promise to you guys and I will keep it"

Kate and Aelita looked at each other "Ok" Kate replied.

"How are _we_ going to get _there_?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry about it, I have that all taken care of. You leave tomorrow at noon. What ever you do, don't tell the guys or Alex and Vanessa. Once you're here put a blindfold around the guys heads as you come. I want this to be a surprise" the voice said excitedly.

"Oh its gonna be" Kate said enthusiastically(sp?)

They heard the door open and voices coming closer.

"Sorry Yumi, but we have to go" Aelita said.

"Yea, the guys just came in" Kate added.

"Ok, ill see you guys tomorrow" Yumi said and hung up. Aelita and Kate did too.

"Hey who was that?" Odd asked.

"Oh, no one" Kate said innocently.

"We have to pack everything guys. We are moving" Aelita encountered

"What? Where?" Jeremie asked stunned.

Ulrichs mouth was practically to the floor.

Kate walked over to him and closed his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, someone has it all taken care of. You are going to love it" Kate said to Ulrich.

Alex and Vanessa smiled at each other "Yea! We're Moving!" they yelled and jumped up and down.

Aelita and Kate laughed and picked up their child. "All we need is our clothes you guys, though I think that wont be necessary either. We have everything we'll need there. So just pack your clothes anyways." Aelita said not sure of what to bring.

Kate nodded. Her and Aelita went to pack up Alex and Vanessa clothes as the guys still looked stunned.

"You know they're hiding something right?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie and Odd nodded.

"Its gotta be good enough for them to hide this" Jeremie said.

"Then lets go pack" Odd suggested.

Ulrich and Odd nodded and they all went to their rooms and packed.

**.: The Next Day in the Afternoon :.**

There was a knock on the door. Kate went to answer it. At the doorway were 3 men and a limo was waiting for them.

'_Royal Treatment Here We Come! Thanks Yumi' _Kate thought.

'_Don't mention it'_ she heard someone else say in her head. Kate almost fell backwards.

'_Oh my god, Yumi! You scared the crap out of me!_' Kate thought again.

She heard giggling. _'Just hurry up and get over here, I cant stand waiting. Oh and the code is 'Secret Flight' Remember that'_

Kate giggled too '_We're on our way'_

The guys walked in and took their entire luggage as they did to Yumi three years ago. They packed it all in the trunk. The gang walked out and got into the limo.

"How'd you guys get _this_?" Odd asked lifting his hands at the sight of the limo

Kate and Aelita laughed "It's a secret" Kate responded.

They were taken to the airport.

The men took all their stuff and the driver opened the door. They all walked out to find a woman waiting for them.

"You must be the 'Secret Flight'" she said.

"That's us" Kate said smiling.

The woman nodded "Right this way"

They were lead through an exit and saw a black plane with Japans Symbol on the end wing.

**_(A/n: you know, I'd expect them to notice something but im not gonna do that)_**

'_Wow Yumi, you did nice'_ Aelita thought.

'_Thank you'_ she heard the same voice Kate did.

It startled her '_You really gotta stop doing that'_ Aelita thought as she walked up the planes stairs

'_Its so fun though. Now hurry up and get here'_ Yumi said.

'_We're on the plane so yea we're coming'_ Aelita thought

'_Yes! You'll be here in about an hour and a half. See you then'_ Yumi replied and then left Aelitas thoughts.

**.: An Hour Later :.**

They landed on the runway and were lead to another limo.

Kate and Aelita blindfolded Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd while they were in the limo.

"Is there a point to this?" Ulrich asked as Aelita tightened the blindfold.

"Yea, it's a surprise and we don't want you to see it until we get there" Kate replied.

"Are you two getting annoyed just as much as me?" Odd asked.

"Yup" Jeremie and Ulrich responded in unison

They arrived at the Palace of Kin. Only Kate, Aelita, Vanessa and Alex saw it though.

"Whoa are we living their?" Vanessa asked pointing at the palace.

"Living where?" Odd asked.

Kate shook her head at Odds question "Yes, Vanay, we're going to live there" she said to Vanessa using her nickname.

"Yea!" Vanessa and Alex yelled.

They came to a stop in front of a flight of stairs. It was going to be a long walked up that.

They told the guys it was stairs as they climbed up them with the help of Alex and Vanessa who would say "Step" every time they needed to go up a step.

**_(A/n: I know for a fact that not every 3 year old has a great vocabulary, but my god brother did so im basing the kids on him)_**

They reached the top of the stairs to find a Japanese woman with long black hair, which reached her waist, wearing a black kimono with red stitching. Next to her was a little boy about 3 in a little karate suit that was darkgreen with a silver belt. He had short brown hair but had Yumis eyes.

"I think you can take off the blindfolds now" the woman said.

Kate and Aelita nodded and took off the blindfolds to reveal the woman in front of the guys.

The guys mouths dropped. "YUMI!" they yelled in unison as the girls sniggered and walked up to their old friend and gave her a hug.

**_(A/n: i think you would have figured it out, i could stop it here but i have another place i want to stop... muahahaha... EVIL!)_**

They looked down at the little boy and crouched down to his size.

"You must be Joshua" Kate said.

Alex and Vanessa ran next to their moms.

Joshua nodded.

"We have been dying to meet you since the day we found out about you. Which was before you were even born" Aelita said.

Joshua looked up at his mom. She smiled down at him.

"Joshua, this is your Aunt Aelita with the pink hair and your Aunt Kate with the blonde" Yumi said.

She saw Alex and Vanessa. "And your cousins, Alex and Vanessa." Yumi finished.

They guys still looked at Yumi and the others in shock.

"Mom, who are they?" Joshua asked pointing to Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd whose mouths were still opened.

Yumi dropped her head. She looked back at Joshua and picked him up. She walked over to the guys and started off with Odd.

"This is your Uncle Odd, your Uncle Jeremie. And this man over here is your father"

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN... come one u had to see it coming. The beginning of the last chapter said Yumi was throwing up for 2 weeks now. She found out about her moving back 2 Japan a week before, so she was throwing up before she even found out about it. R&R_**


	3. Secrets Revealed

"And this man is your father" Yumi said as she stopped at Ulrich.

"My dad?" Joshua asked.

Ulrich looked at Yumi in a questionable expression "My son?"

Yumi nodded.

"But you left France. How could I be the dad?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled "I left France pregnant. No Japanese person has brown hair like my son. They all have black. He is definitely yours" Yumi said.

Ulrich looked down at Joshua. It was true. Joshua had the same chocolate brown hair as he did. He smiled down at him and crouched down to his size.

"Hi" he said to Joshua.

"So you're my dad huh?" Joshua asked. Ulrich nodded. "I have been dying to meet you"

Joshua gave Ulrich an unexpected hug and Ulrich hugged him back.

"Awwww" Kate and Aelita said in unison.

"You guys knew about this, didnt you?" Jeremie asked Kate and Aelita. They nodded.

"How come you never told us?" Odd asked.

"Because I didn't want them to" Yumi said. "I didn't even find out about Joshua till I got here. They took a blood test and a drug test to make sure i wasnt a street girl on drugs trying to be Yumi Kin. The results came back and I was indeed Yumi Kin. The drug test came out negative but the royal doctor told me I was pregnant. Ulrich was the last person I was with." Yumi finished.

"But why didn't you tell _me_?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi looked down at him then dropped her head. "I had to wait. If the press found out that I was pregnant, they would instantly go to you because you were my boyfriend before. I didn't want them to tell you, I wanted to tell you. Once Vanessa and Alex were born, I had to wait till they were old enough to go on a plane."

Ulrich got up and faced Yumi. "I haven't forgot about you" he said. He then leaned in a kissed her passionately.

They broke apart. "I neither you. You guys were all on my mind every single day." Yumi said.

She looked at the others who were smiling. "I saw this coming" Yumi said.

Ulrich knew what she meant. Yumi had a vision.

"We knew one day you two would do this" Odd said. Jeremie, Aelita, and Kate nodded in agreement

"Come on you guys" Yumi started. She picked up Joshua. "Ill show you where you'll stay, and ill give you a map so you wont get lost" then she walked to the giant mahogany doors. Guards opened them for her and they all entered the palace with smiles on their faces.

They walked through to the foray. Above them was a chandelier that lit the whole room. On both sides of them were staircases that met up with each other on thesecond floor and lead into a hallway. Near the beginning of the stairs were doors that no one could really see what was behind on account of because the doors were still closed. In front of them was a wall with a small table with flowers in a vase on it and a picture of a bowl of fruit on the wall. On either side of the wall were hallways that lead somewhere else.

Yumi began climbing a set of staircases. The gang followed. At the tip of the hallway were butlers that were standing there like nothing.

"Go downstairs and carry these peoples luggage to there quarters" Yumi said.

They bowed and went downstairs. Yumi began walking again. The hallway was filled with pictures of Yumi's families and her past lives. Each woman that had the powers of Yumi were all wearing the same kimono that she was wearing now, black with red stitching. Yumi still walked the halls carrying Joshua till she stopped at one door.

On it, it read "Belpois"

"This is yours" Yumi said to Aelita, Jeremie, and Alex.

She opened the door and walked in. She put Joshua down who stayed at her side the whole time.

Inside the room was burgundy carpet with white leather couches in front of a big screen TV. There were large French doors**_ (A/n: that stupid, they're in Japan and they have French door. Might as well call them Japan doors. Back to the story)_** that lead to a balcony that oversees the countryside of Japan with fields of flowers. When you look down, you could see the gardens of the palace that were right now being watered. On one side of the room was a door the read "Jeremie and Aelita". The other side read "Alex". Each were designed to fit their perfect needs.

"You guys will be staying here. Ill have someone come and get you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. We can hang out later, right now you guys should unpack. Maps are on your beds and everything is labeled on there, even your rooms." And with the Yumi left the room to show the others.

Next door to the "Belpois" room was the "Della- Robbia" room.

Same thing was inside and she explained everything again.

Last was Ulrichs room. His was next to Odd and Kate's. The door read "Stern" and she opened the door.

The same exact thing was inside except her didnt have an extra room.

"The butlers should arrive with your stuff soon, right now I have to go to the kitchens to get Joshua something to eat. Ill see you guys later" Yumi said and she kissed Ulrich goodbye.

She left and closed the door with her mind. A couple seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Ulrich opened it and a butler was there with his bags. He put them down in Ulrichs room, bowed and then left.

Everyone unpacked quickly and met out in the hall with the maps in their hands.

"Where's Yumi?" Aelita asked while holding Alex.

"Shes down in the kitchen" Ulrich replied.

"Lets go" Kate said, holding Vanessa, and she ran down the hall, then down the stairs. The others followed. Kate ran through the left hall near the painting of fruit. She turned left and into a door to the right and she stopped.

The others came by too a little out of breath.

"How did you know this was here?" Aelita asked, panting.

"The map, duh. I took the opportunity to look at it when we wear unpacking." Kate said.

They all looked around at the dream kitchen everyone wanted.

**_(A/n: insert dream kitchen here, just make it bigger)_**

They saw through a pair of French doors Yumi and Joshua eating at a table under an umbrella.

They walked over and opened them

Yumi and Joshua looked up at them.

"Im guessing your done." Yumi said. They nodded "Take a seat"

With a wave of her hand, 7 chairs opened around the table.

Alex and Vanessa mouths dropped. "How did you do that?" Vanessa asked.

Yumi smiled. Alex and Vanessa floated out of their mothers hands and onto Yumis lap.

"Magic" Yumi replied to them. Then they floated to a pair of seats. The others sat down too.

"Hey Yumi, why weren't you in any of those paintings upstairs?" Aelita asked.

"Because im not queen yet. Im just a princess. But I am in one of them, which is the one of me and my family before." Yumi said.

"Oh" the others said in unison.

"So… where do you want to go?" Yumi asked Joshua.

"Game room" he said.

Yumi smiled.

"That is definitely Ulrichs son" Kate said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Alex, Vanessa? Do you want to come with us?" Yumi asked.

The children looked at their mothers, who nodded. They ran out of their seats to Yumi and Joshua who were standing up at the doors.

"We'll be right back you guys" Yumi said and she left with the kids.

"Wow, I cant believe how much he's like you, Ulrich" Odd said.

"Duh Odd, Vanessa eats as much as you and Kate do" Jeremie said.

"Its genetics" Aelita added.

"What about you and Alex? He has blue hair and you have pink?" Kate asked Aelita

"Thats because I was a computer program.Girls were pink and boys were blue" Aelita said matter of factivly.

"Im just glad its Yumis son too. I wouldn't have it any other way" Ulrich said with a smile.

"I had a feeling you would say that" Kate said.

"No you didn't!" the heard someone yell from above.

They looked up to find Yumi on a balcony. She floated down to them.

"I told you he would say that" Yumi added putting her hands to her hips.

Kate smiled.

"Another vision Yumi?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded.

"I have to keep up with these things" Odd said.

Yumi sat down and went into a trance. She woke up out of it quickly.

"Ill be right back" she said and she ran over to a spot under the balcony and flew up and landed on the same one she came down from.

Everyone looked over there. Jeremie spoke "What was that about?"

* * *

**_i have nothing to say except R&R_**


	4. You're Fired!

Yumi came back down from the balcony with a ton of necklaces in her hand.

"What happened?" Odd asked.

She lifted up them up "They found them. I don't want them to get hurt unless im their to watch and make sure their safe" Yumi said.

'_Yumis truly a mom'_ Kate thought.

"I heard that" Yumi said aloud and looked at Kate who smiled

Yumi lifted her hand in the air. A very heavy looking safe came from another balcony and floated in front of Yumi. It opened up and Yumi put the necklaces in it and shut the safe. It lifted back up and went to where it came from.

She sat down again.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Yumi asked. "I know what Aelita and Kate have been up to but what about you guys?"

Odd and Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "We have been designing a new video game-" Jeremie said but was cut off by Yumi.

"One that is just like Lyoko and its called "Code Lyoko" Yumi said.

"How did you know?" Jeremie said.

"Uhh Jer..." Odd started.

"Wait Odd, I want to know how you found out?" Jeremie asked again.

"I supported it" Yumi said.

"Huh?" Jeremie asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Einstein. Yumi donated 10,000 dollars to have them make everything right at the production center" Odd said.

"Yea, I do know for a fact that you guys are using the original characters just not the same names." Yumi said.

Ulrich and Odd nodded.

Jeremie looked at Odd. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"We didn't need to. We didn't even get to talk to Yumi. No one did" Odd responded.

"I try to keep things private" Yumi said. "So when does it come out?"

"This Christmas" Ulrich said.

"Probably later, we moved up here so we cant finish the final touches" Jeremie said sadly.

"Jeremie, im not stupid." Yumi stated "Your company has been moved up here. And your workers have been paid to move up here too. You can go to it any time"

A smile came upon Jeremie's face "Thanks Yumi" Yumi smiled at him and nodded her head once.

"If you knew what we were doing Yumi, why did you ask?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I wanted to see what Jeremie would say. Maybe it would have been something else" she replied.

"So what do you guys want to do?"Yumi asked.

Aelita looked at the map and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "My god this place is huge" she said.

"I figured you'd notice that when the limo drove up here" Kate said.

"Well… what _can_ we do?" Odd asked.

"Loads of stuff. Gym, library, game room, theatre, spa. The garden is my favorite place though. Very peaceful. I always go there to calm down" Yumi said.

"You even have a Petting Zoo" Aelita said more of a statement than a question.

"For the kids who come here for tours" Yumi said. "You should see their faces when they touch a lama, its priceless"

"Ummm… lets go to the theatre" Kate said.

Yumi nodded and got up and lead the way.

They entered a room with a huge screen on the wall. There were 10 chairs lined up in a row in the front.

"What movie? Pick whatever you want" Yumi said. She lifted her hand and from a small opening behind them, a book came floating out.

It landed in Kates hands. She opened it. Inside were all the posters of movies, shrunk to pocket picture size in the book.

"Hmmmm" Kate said as she flipped through the pages "Oh my god… Rush Hour 2, I haven't seen that in forever"

Yumi nodded. The book lifted in to air and went pack through the little window. Yumi snapped her fingers on both hands and popcorn and soda appeared in everyones hands.

Everyone sat down. With a twist of her wrist, Yumi started the movie… without any previews.

**.: 91 minutes late :.**

The movie finished and everyone got up. Joshua, Vanessa and Alex came running in.

"Mom!" Joshua called "The ambassador is here!"

"Oh great" Yumi said "Thinks I cant run a decent country on my own. I swear, that man is lucky im nice, if not then it would be off with his head before he could say 'Hi'"

**_(A/n: so Alice in Wonderland )_**

The others sniggered. Yumi picked up Joshua. Kate and Aelita picked up Vanessa and Alex, and they all followed Yumi out. She lead them back to the foray and there the man that Yumi met when she was fourteen was standing with his assistant **_(A/n: the girl in the last chapter that was with the ambassador before in 'Just a Vision Closer')_**

"State your disruption" Yumi said annoyed.

"Hello Yumi, I have just come to see if you are doing ok. How is Joshua?" he said.

Joshua looked at him and stuck out his tongue.

'_I taught him well'_ Yumi thought

"You are to call me by my given name, now are you here to bother me and my friends or to tell me something?" Yumi asked getting angry.

"Umm, Sorry Princess Yumi" the ambassador said and bowed his head "Your friends are here?"

"Yea and my dad too!" Joshua said happily. Ulrich smiled at that.

"_He's_ here?" the ambassador said half-heartedly

"Yea im here, do you have a problem with that?" Ulrich asked walking up next to Yumi. He took Joshua and held him close.

"Yes I have a problem! Cause of you I had to go through so much misery! You had to go around and be a tramp with her!" the ambassador shouted.

"WHAT!" Yumi shouted. Her eyes began to glow and the tornado appeared around her making her long hair fly. She started walked closer to the ambassador "YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THE MISERY? I WAS THE ONE THROWING UP AND THE ONE WHO HAD TO GO THROUGH BIRTH! I WANT TO SEE YOU DO THAT! YOU WONT EVER CALL MY FRIENDS NAMES! ULRICH IS NOT A TRAMP AND HE NEVER WAS ONE! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO LEAVE HIM! GOING THROUGH ALL THAT PAIN WAS WORTH IT! JOSHUA IS A GOOD KID AND I WOULDN'T BARE ANYBODY ELSES CHILD BUT ULRICHS! DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY!" A flame started to form around Yumi.

"Yes well, if it weren't for _him_, you wouldn't have _gone_ through all that pain" the ambassador said matter-of-factively.

That was the biggest mistake off his life. Yumi made him fly up into the air and was nearly able to touch the ceiling. Joshua, Alex and Vanessa laughed at this.

"I DON'T CARE! IM GLAD I HAD JOSHUA! HE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME SINCE I MOVED HERE BESIDES THE FACT THAT MY FRIENDS COME UP HERE! YOU REFUSED TO LET ME DO ANYTHING! I AM NOT A CHILD AND I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE ONE! I AM PRINCESS YUMI KIN AND I WILL NOT BE BOSED AROUND BY YOU! I SHOULD BE BOSING YOU!" Yumi shouted once more

"I don't boss you around. I gave you pointers and stuff like that" he defended himself.

Yumi flew up to face him

"NO! ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! SO IM GOING TO MAKE YOURS THE SAME! YOU ARE FIRED! ASTARA WILL BE TAKING YOUR PLACE! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED HER MOST! MY TIME OF NEED AND COMFORT! SOMETHING YOU COULD NOT DO EVEN IF YOU TRIED!" Yumi brought him down "Guards!" Yumi yelled. Two guards came running in "Take this man back to his car, and make sure he doesn't come back on my property. If he does, then be creative"

The guards nodded and took the now jobless man by the shoulders and lead him out of the palace. Yumi's eyes stopped glowing and the tornado and flames disappeared. She came back down to the ground.

Astara bowed to Yumi "I thank you Princess Yumi, I will come and see you soon".

Yumi bowed back and Astara left.

"You must of really hated him, Yumi" Aelita stated.

Yumi nodded. "He thinks I cant handle things. He treats me like a child, he's even worst to Joshua. I cant stand that man" Yumi said and started walking through the right hall of the painted fruit. They followed closely behind.

"Mommys stressed" Joshua whispered in Ulrichs ear. He was right.

She ended up leading them to the garden. Fountains were everywhere and flowers of all different kind surrounded it. The scent lifted to every ones nose as they sniffed in all the goodness.

Yumi sat down in a bench. Joshua was struggling in Ulrichs grip so he put him down. Joshua walked over to his mother. She put him in her lap and he gave her a hug and Yumi hugged him back.


	5. Just A Day Off

**_Longest chapter yet..._**

* * *

As Yumi hugged her son, she looked at the gang who all had smiles on, all except Alex and Vanessa who both had a hand in their mouth.

"What?" Yumi asked.

Joshua looked at them confused.

"Its like watching you and a mini Ulrich" Kate said

This made Ulrichs eyes widened. He looked at Kate, stunned by what she said.

"He is a mini Ulrich. Even his favorite color is green" Yumi protested.

Ulrich went a little red at that statement. The thought of being a dad was still new to him.

He went back to his original color "Why don't you girls go to the spa? We'll take care of the kids" Ulrich said. He walked up and crouched down in front of Yumi looking at Joshua. "I want to get to know my son a little more"

Yumi smiled at this. Joshua stuck his hands out as in he wanted Ulrich to pick him up. Ulrich did so and stood up with Joshua clanging to him like a monkey. Yumi got up and hugged Ulrich with Joshua squashed in between. He smiled at the fact that his parents were together again. Yumi let go and kissed Ulrich lightly on the lips.

"You guys can have whatever you want, just ask the maids and butlers, or Joshua. He knows where everything is and how to run things" Yumi said. She walked over to Kate and Aelita. Yumi raised her hands and it glowed black. Alex and Vanessa lifted out of their mothers grip and landed in their dad's hands.

"Don't loose them, or we'll have Yumi over here deal with you" Aelita said.

Yumi smirked at this and her eyes glowed blue as she looked at the guys for a second, with the smirk still on. Once they faded back to normal, she looked back at Kate and Aelita.

"Come on, I have the best people in Japan here. We'll see you guys later"  
Yumi said. She went up to Ulrich and Joshua and gave them both a quick kiss. Aelita and Kate did the same to Odd and Vanessa and Jeremie and Alex. Then they left through a set of French doors. They waited until their shadows disappeared into the palace.

"So Joshua, you know this place, where should we go?" Ulrich asked his son.

"Hmmmm" Joshua thought. "How about we go to the park and play soccer. I haven't done that for 3 days."

Ulrich smiled '_This is definitely my son'_ he thought

'_I told you'_ he heard a voice say in his head.

He searched around for where the voice was coming from. _'Im up here'_ he heard it again.

He looked up and saw Yumi smiling and waving at him. He smiled too and waved back.

'_This is the best gift I could ever dream of from you' _Ulrich thought.

Yumi smiled bigger '_Im glad you like him. But the guys are thinking that your hallucinating' _

Ulrich looked at the guys. They had a puzzled expression on. Ulrich pointed up and they looked up too. They smiled and waved.

"We'll see you later, Yumi!" Ulrich said and they all left through the doors.

"Ok Joshua, how do we get out of here?" Odd asked.

Joshua pointed in the direction and they walked to the point where they were in the foray.

They met up with the butlers at the doors.

"We wish to go to the park to play soccer, please" Joshua said.

The butler smiled at him and nodded. He walked out of the room real quick and came back with a soccer ball. Then he led them outside where a limo was already waiting for them

"Thank you" Joshua said as the butler handed him the ball.

"Its my honor, sir" the butler said and opened the door to the limo for them and they left

**.: With the Mothers :.**

All the girls were getting a facial and manicure at the same time. There were 3 women working on each of them.

"You've been living nicely Yumi, im very impressed" Kate said.

Yumi smiled "It was never the same without you guys. You don't know how much I wanted you guys here" Yumi said

"You seem the same to us… although now you have responsibilities… you have to rule a country and take care of Ulrichs child" Aelita said.

Yumi smiled at the thought '_Ulrichs child, it has a sort of ring to it'_ she thought.

"Its not hard to rule a country, its fun at some points. And Joshua is a great kid. Hes very shy like Ulrich was, but then again, that could change. Im more worried about when he's a teenager. I wasn't that easy to calm" Yumi said adding a laugh to the end.

"Yes Yumi. You were a very tough cookie." Kate said.

"Well can you blame her, she's been living a lie. We never even knew who she really was until she was 14. But then again, I could see why she wanted to keep it a secret" Aelita said.

"Yea, the press is murder trying to escape them these days" Kate said.

Yumi smiled. "You should have seen them when Joshua was born. They were practically killing each other to get to my door at the hospital but I had people guard the doors so anybody with a tie and camera weren't aloud. Although they did mistaken a couple of dads that were there for their wife's delivery. I was glad I had Astara" Yumi talked about the new ambassador.

The calming specialists were done with their nails and facials. Yumi got up and bowed to the women. Kate and Aelita did the same. They tightened the belt around their black velvet robes and walked to a different room where 3 men were waiting.

"Your massage, Princess and guest" one of the men said pointing to the massaging beds.

There they got the best treatment of their lives

**.: Dads and Kids :.**

Odd, Vanessa, Jeremie, and Alex watched as Ulrich ran after Joshua on the soccer field. So far Joshua was winning by one point.

"Do you think he's letting him win on purpose?" Odd asked.

"No I don't think so. Joshua's the son of a Princess who can have his own private teacher. Or he got the running fast from Yumi and the soccer skills from Ulrich. Those too were always competitive when Kate came. Then again, so were you and Kate" Jeremie pointed out.

Odd smiled and nodded.

"GOAL!" Alex and Vanessa yelled as Joshua made another goal in past his dad.

So now Joshua was winning by 2 points.

Joshua came by and gave Alex and Vanessa a high five and then ran back into the field.

Ulrich got the ball and was running towards the goal. He kicked the ball in the air and shot it in as he did when he was younger.

Joshua's mouth dropped as he saw the ball go into the goal. He run up to Ulrich and jumped on him.

"That was so cool. I haven't seen anybody do that except for the people on TV" Joshua said.

"Well, I played soccer when I was in school with your mom, aunt and uncles. Good times." Ulrich said starting to think of the past.

"Yea, that's why I don't want to grow up" Joshua said smiling.

"I thought the same thing, but if we didn't grow up, then we wouldn't have you" Ulrich started tickling Joshua as he rolled on the grass pleading for mercy. Ulrich stopped and smiled at his son.

Joshua popped up with a scared look on his face "Mommy's in pain" he said.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked looking puzzled.

"Mommy's in pain. I can just tell" Joshua said.

"Ok, we'll check up on her… Hey Odd!"

**.: With the Moms :.**

"Ahhhhh!" Yumi screamed as a guy cracked her back. She relaxed "You guys are too good"

Kates phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Odd… no, why? Really? Hang on" she looks to Yumi "Joshua says that he can tell when you're in pain"

"Yea, that tends to happen. He can sense when something is wrong with me weather its pain, sadness, stress, happiness, or anger. Its part of being the 'Chosen Ones' child." Yumi responded.

Kate nodded and went back to Odd on the phone "Yea Odd? That's supposed to happen. Tell Joshua that Yumi is ok… Huh? Yea ok" she turns back to Yumi "Joshua wants to talk to you" Kate hands her the phone.

"Hello? Hey honey… yea I like him too… ok have fun… bye" Yumi hung up.

"What did he say?" Aelita asked.

"He said that he really like Ulrich and that he's glad that I brought you guys up here" Yumi said smiling. She thought about it, Ulrich, her and Joshua… being a family as she once did dream of. "Oh and they're going to get ice cream so they'll be back soon"

"Im telling you, kids and ice cream… not a good combination sometimes" Kate said.

"At least the guys have to do it and not us" Aelita pointed out.

"I don't know why he wanted to go out to get ice cream when we have a whole freezer filled with it" Yumi said. They guys finished with their massages. "You guys want sherbert. For some odd reason, im in the mood for sherbert." Yumi said.

Kate and Aelita nodded.

"Lets go get changed first. Come on, I'll show you what Japanese Princess's wear" Yumi said.

Then she ran through the house, up the staircase, down the hall, took a right and then a left and ended up in the master suit of Yumi Kin.

She led them to her closet, which was the size of the foray only with more seats and mirrors.

Yumi opened one door to reveal all different colored kimonos.

"I've had these specially made so when you guys get here, you could wear them"

She took out a white kimono with pink edges and black stitching and handed it to Aelita. It reached about half way down her shin. The sleeves were bell-like at the end so when she put her hands together, they would disappear in the sleeve. Aelita put it on rather quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can definitely get used to this" she said eyeing her reflection.

"Here Kate, this one is yours" Yumi said

She handed her a yellow kimono with purple edging a white stitching. It had the same process as Aelita's did with the bell-like sleeves and it being shin length. Kate put it on and came out looking at herself as Aelita did.

"Does this make my butt look big?" she asked turning around so she could see her rear in the mirror.

"No Kate" Aelita and Yumi said in unison, rolling their eyes.

Kate smiled.

"Now its your turn Yumi" Aelita said.

She went over to the closet and looked at each one carefully. Then she picked out one that would be perfect for Yumi.

It was black with dark blue edges and light blue stitching on it. The sleeves were a little bit longer and the ends draped down when she lifted her hand. It reached the floor and didn't seem to be too tight around the thighs. Yumi got dressed and smiled at her reflection.

"Now the shoes, unless you want to walk around in socks or barefooted?" Yumi asked.

"What's better?" Kate asked.

Yumi smiled. "Sliding in the halls while wearing these socks are sure to make you go far. Joshua almost couldn't stop but luckily Astara caught him at the end of the hall"

"How about we go with those simple 'Mulan' like shoes. Slip on, slip off" Aelita said.

Yumi smiled, nodded and pointed to a drawer. It opened up to reveal all different kinds on those particular shoes in all different colors. Some of which would fit the girls' outfits perfectly.

Aelita's were white with a pink bottom and black stitching, Kate's were yellow and a purple bottom with white stitching and Yumi's were black, blue bottom and light blue stitching.

"I told you I had them specially made" Yumi repeated.

Then they heard laughter echoing from the foray.

"Wow, that's a loud echo" they heard someone say "ECHO…echo… echo... echo… echo"

Kate laughed "That's Odd for you"

* * *

**_Yea ummm, Astara is like a Kate and Aelita for Yumi since they were gone in France. And if you havent realized already, Astara mean Star in Japanese and i just love the name (The Japanese one) R&R_**


	6. Anger Strikes

**_Ok this one is really the longest chapter i have written... i couldnt stop even if i tried which i did but i couldnt... more that 3000 words_**

* * *

The girls walked out of Yumis room toward the center of where the staircases met. Yumi stood in the middle, holding on to the railing, while Kate was on her left and Aelita on her right. They looked down at the fathers and kids, smiling, as they all made echoing noises in the foray. 

They finally realized the mothers standing at the top, and waved to them. They smiled and waved back.

"What about that sherbert, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

Yumi looked at her, smiled, and then nodded. She led them back down to the kitchen. The dads and kids watched as they left and they soon followed.

Yumi, Kate and Aelita were sitting in bar stools at a table while a butler made them strawberry sherbert in nice little neat piles in a crystal bowl. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie walked up to Yumi, Kate, and Aelita and pecked them on the lips, while their child was on their backs, holding on for dear life.

"New clothes?" Odd asked the ladies.

Kate and Aelita nodded while Yumi smiled.

"They wanted the royal treatment and I gave it to them." Yumi said.

"Its better than any other clothes ive worn, except pajamas, nothing can beat pajamas" Kate said proudly.

Yumi and Aelita laughed while the guys smiled.

The butler put the bowls in front of the girls and they began digging in with a spoon that was made out of pure silver.

"If you had ice cream here the whole time, why did you make us go out to eat it?" Odd asked Joshua.

He smiled "I like doing different things, that was just one of them" he said.

"But you are different. You're the son of a Princess and the son of a really good soccer player" Jeremie said, "Not many kids have those kind of parents"

"Yes, but usually he gets cooped up inside all day because of the paparazzi. Sometimes they don't know when to stop" Yumi said.

"But there weren't any of them at the park" Ulrich said.

"Non that you could see of" Yumi replied.

"Great, im gonna be on the front page of 'Japanese Times'" Odd said "I hope they got my good side"

"Shut up Odd. They're probably gonna print "Princess's Son and The Mysterious Man" Kate said.

"Or "Man Got Killed At Soccer by Princess's Son" Odd said sarcastically.

Ulrich stared daggers at him.

"I only won by a point" Joshua said defending his dad.

Yumi smiled.

"Did you get him a trainer?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi shook her head no.

"So it is genetics" Jeremie concluded.

Yumi rolled her eyes and continued eating her sherbert.

"What's really gonna happen when the newspaper comes out and we're on it?" Ulrich asked.

"Chaos" Joshua said. Yumi nodded.

"They'll be here trying to figure out who you guys are until they finally realize it. By the time tomorrow, they're going to realize that you are Joshua's father and your all here on my command" Yumi said.

"So… we did come here on your command but we didn't have to come, we came on our own free will" Aelita said.

"No, we had no idea what was going on. We were forced by our wife's" Jeremie said.

Yumi smiled "Imagine this Jer: You having to get up early in the morning to work. Coming home to a child who missed you the whole day. Your wife worrying about what you should have for dinner. Going to bed at night telling yourself "Its just another day" Yumi said sadly, the smile gone from her face. "I tried to make everything like that disappear. Try to make fear go away and to have the life that ive wanted since I was born. I was destined to have this life. Something I didn't want but had to for the better of my people. I ended up loving it but didn't when you guys weren't here. Seeing everyday a smile on Joshua's face knowing in my head "Its gonna kill him if he doesn't know his father" I brought you guys here so you wouldn't have to worry about anything but life itself. All that im worried about is how much time I will have left. Death is a powerful word and I don't like it" Yumi stopped there for a second and took a deep breath.

She glanced at all her friends in the room that looked at her concerned.

"I had the biggest feeling that you had all forgotten me. Kate and Aelita were reminded everyday of me since they called me from day one. You guys had ways of contacting me but you didn't chose to."

Joshua shivered for a second. He knew his mom was becoming sad.

"I lived three years taking care of a child, ruling a country, and dying inside to go back to what I had before. I would always keep Joshua and my title. I will always keep my country and my people. And I will never let go off the past" With that Yumi left the room with her sherbert still on the table half full.

"Great job, Jeremie" Kate said.

"Yea, I'd thought you'd like to find that someone who helped you getting me out of a computer" Aelita said a little annoyed.

"I am. Im grateful for that. Im glad that im here its just… wow. I didn't think of it like that" Jeremie said ashamed.

Joshua jumped down from Ulrich's back and ran out of the kitchen yelling, "I know where you are mommy, you cant hide from me!"

The others watched as he left.

Joshua ran up the stairs and stopped at the portrait of Yumi with her real mom and dad and brother and sister. He realized the black kimono with red stitching Yumi was wearing in the picture, the stitching turned blue all of a sudden. Then all of the women in the portraits that were wearing the same kimono's stitching all turned blue. He realized what he had to do. He ran to his room and opened his safe. Inside were a few gold coins, Japanese money, and a green necklace Yumi made. He put it on and ran to the portrait again. He lifted his hand and it began to glow green. Hefloated into the air and he lightly went around the trim of the portrait with his finger. He stood back on his feet and looked at the portrait for a second, and then it opened up to reveal a room inside.

He jumped in a closed the portrait behind him. Inside were numerous amounts of books in bookshelves and states of all the past 'Chosen Ones' were lined in a walkways form. Below his feet was a red carpet; on one of the walls was a desk, completely cleared. He continued to walk to where a fire was blazing in a fireplace in front of a burgundy couch, and two chairs. He slowly walked up to the chair on the left and looked at his mother sitting in it. She looked at him and then to the fire.

"I have no reason to explain my actions" she said to him.

He frowned. "Mommy, they weren't trying to hurt you" he said simply.

She looked back at him. She realized the necklace around his neck. She lifted up a hand and her son lifted into the air and onto her lap. She snapped her fingers and the necklace from around his neck appeared in her hand.

"I can see you still have this." Yumi said "The one your father used"

He nodded. "They didn't mean to hurt you" he repeated

"Then why did they?" she asked.

"He doesn't understand where you're coming from"

Yumi looked at the fire. The flames became blue and stayed like that. She realized what he meant.

"Do you think they're gonna realize we're in here?" Joshua asked.

Yumi nodded. "This is on the map, there is just no door to show how I got in here. But they will realize all the kimonos have magically gotten blue stitching instead of red. I mentioned the only portrait with me in it. They're smart, they can put two and two together." Yumi said.

Yumi got up and carried Joshua to the French doors in the room. She stood at the edge of the balcony with Joshua on the railing.

"You know what's under here, right?" Yumi asked.

He nodded "The kitchen"

Yumi nodded. "You know what to do" Joshua nodded.

Yumi put the necklace back around her son's head. His eyes began to glow green and he floated down to the lower level.

**.: With the Others :.**

"Does anyone know where they went?" Odd asked.

Kate pulled out the map to looked for anything that wouldn't be simple.

"There's the gardens but she wouldn't go somewhere that easy to be found." Kate responded. Aelita looked over her shoulder.

"There" she said pointing to a room well hidden.

"That cant be a room, its behind the portraits. There's no door" Kate said.

"Look!" Vanessa yelled pointing outside.

There was Joshua, eyes glowing green and floating from above. The doors opened up and he walked in slowly.

"Wait a minute… you cant have powers, only Yumi does and you're her son. You shouldn't have powers. The next should come when Yumi dies" Aelita said.

Joshua smiled. "Mommy did say you were smart, Aunt Aelita. But you are right, I don't not have the powers my mommy has." He necklace began to glow green. "It is this that gives me them" he said pointing to the necklace.

"Hey, that's the one I had" Ulrich realized

Joshua nodded "Mommy showed it to me one day. I kept it as a reminder of you and for me to get into the Sanctuary." Joshua said.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"Follow me" he led them back to the hallway with the portraits.

"These are just portraits. Not a Sanctuary. Are you sure you know what you're doing, Joshua?" Odd asked.

"Odd, he's lived here his whole life. Im pretty sure he knows where… that's just a painting" Kate said.

Joshua stopped at the last Kin family portrait with Yumi in it

"I realized, but its not just a portrait" he toke his glowing finger and went around the trim again "It's a door"

The portrait opened and he entered. Everyone followed in. They looked at all of Yumi's past lives, how all of them were wearing the black and red kimono. The stitching was glowing blue as they walked past them. The saw the blue fire blazing and the chairs set around it.

They walked up quietly and stopped a couple of feet from the chairs.

Joshua stopped glowing but his necklace didn't. It lifted from his head and landed in Yumi outstretched hand.

"I know you meant no harm, Jeremie" Yumi said.

Joshua lifted into the air and landed on his mothers lap. She sat there messing with his hair, something she did all the time with Ulrich in the past.

"Im glad to be here Yumi, but I just wanted to know what was going on." Jeremie said calmly.

"I understand. You didn't like the fact that your wife was talking to someone that you didn't know on the phone constantly. Then after 3 years of talking to that same person, she decides to move to somewhere you didn't know. And then on your way here, you get blindfolded and know it's a surprise when they tell you one to many times. Then you arrive at my home, the place I grew up in and had to leave. You didn't know what was going on because I didn't want them to tell you. I told Kate and Aelita some things that I wanted to tell you guys personally. Like Joshua, he was a secret. The fact that I learned to do more things with my powers than I showed you before, that's another. I know what you guys were thinking the whole time. 'Why didn't I do something?' 'What should I eat?' 'How do I answer this?' I could hear them all. All your thoughts, all your dreams, everything that went through your head I heard. That was one way I talked to Kate and Aelita while you guys were traveling up here. That's the only reason Joshua is a good kid, cause he knows if he does something wrong, I would know. But he doesn't seem to care that his mom has mystical powers that no one else has and that his dad is just an ordinary person who is really good at soccer that I feel in love with. He just loves the people the way they are and I love him for that. I understand that you were scared Jeremie. Scared that something might go wrong and you couldn't do anything cause you didn't know. Scared that your family might get hurt and you couldn't see to stop any of it. I understand completely Jeremie. Something you guys don't know about me, is my complete past to know what really happened to me. You don't exactly understand my life, my duty, me. All you guys remember is the time we had in school and that's it." Yumi finished.

Jeremie looked down at his toes, ashamed that those were the exact thoughts he had him being scared. He didn't want to admit it then

"Im sorry Yumi" Jeremie said.

"Why are you down? You're here to not worry and now you are. Come on lets go have fun" Yumi said.

The doors to the balcony burst open with the sun shining through making the room brighter. The blue fire suddenly turned rainbow and made the room colorful. The statues and portraits of the 'Chosen Ones' kimono's blue stitching turned to multiple colors and flashed brightly.

Joshua smiled… he knew his mom was happy which made him happy too.

Yumi walked out over the balcony and stuck he hands over the edge. They glowed black and things from the kitchen started floating to the Sanctuary. Chips, soda (which was light carried to not blow in peoples faces), more ice cream and sherbert, and lastly CANDY!

They all landed on the desk and Yumi smiled at the little kids running up to it and attacking the candy. Even Odd ran.

Kate, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi shook their heads as Odd attacked.

Yumi stuck her hands back over the edge andbowls, spoons, napkins, and cups came flying in

She pointed he finger at all the little lamps that were in the room and a lightning bolt came out formed a glowing ball in her hands. She closed her eyes and her hands and the ball started to glow black. When Yumi opened her eyes, they black vanished and the ball was turned into rainbow colors. She put her hands down and the lightning bolts went to the lamps and made it more colorful in the room.

Ulrich walked up to Yumi and put a hand around her waist "You really outdid yourself, Yumi" he said calmly. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"There's just one more thing" she lifted her hand toward the portrait whole and it opened wide. Soon a stereo came floating in and landed next to Yumi and Ulrich. The portrait door closed. Yumi snapped her finger and the radio started playing "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

Ulrich smiled at Yumi. They looked at Joshua, who came up to them with a handful of candy offering them some.

Yumi stuck her hand over the candy and summoned one in particular.

She lifted it up to Ulrich, and he looked at it. It was a small Hershey Kiss.

Yumi looked at him as he stared at the kiss. He looked up at her a smiled. They both leaned in to share a passionate kiss.

"Aww come on, not while im around" they heard Joshua say. They looked at him and he was turned around, beginning to walk back over to the candy. They shrugged it off and went back to where they left off.

* * *

"Its like three years haven't even gone by" Kate said to Aelita. She nodded. 

"That's good. The only difference now is Joshua. But they act like he's always been there" Aelita pointed out. This time Kate nodded

"We'll never really understand those two" Kate added.

"Yup" Aelita agreed.

* * *

"Odd, stop eating all the candy. You're supposed to be a good influence" Jeremie whispered into Odds ear. 

Odd held up a piece of candy that Jeremie recognized easily. It was a pink, round piece of candy that helped him figured out how to materialize Aelita, but that was the day Yumi fell into the digital void and he used it on Yumi instead of Aelita **_(A/n: episode 6: Cruel Dilemma)_**

Jeremie took the piece of candy. Odd smiled deviously.

"You know you want it" he said. Jeremie smiled.

"Yes I do" he ate the candy "Move over Odd" and Jeremie and Odd both attacked the candy.

* * *

"Aren't you going to miss France?" Yumi asked Ulrich. 

"If im here with you, then nope" Ulrich responded. Yumi smiled at him.

"I don't think we're going to get any candy over there. Odd and surprisingly Jeremie have attacked."

Yumi looked back out the window and stuck her hand out from behind her. Some candy came flying over and landed in her opened hand. She showed it to Ulrich who took a piece and started eating it.

"Hey! They've sneaked some candy!" Odd yelled from across the room.

"Oh no" Aelita and Kate said together.

"Get them!" Jeremie yelled. Vanessa, Alex, Joshua, Odd, and Jeremie went running up to Yumi and Ulrich and knocked them done to the ground.

Yumi raised a hand and the candy lifted into the air in a glowing black ball.

Odd went to grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Joshua said.Everyone started to get up

"Yea Odd, you don't know what she's capable of now" Jeremie added.

Odd shrugged it off and reached for the candy. He laid one finger on the black orb and got shocked from head to toe.

He pulled back his finger. "That's the second time I fell for that!" he yelled aggravated

**_(A/n: he did that once in 'Just A Vision Closer' with a glowing blue ball that was all the electricity from Yumis dorm at Kadic. Not sure which chapter though)_**

"I warned you" Joshua said sniggering at Odd new look of being burnt.

The ball glowed blue "No you can touch it, but I wont let you" Yumi said.

"Oh yea" Odd said and tried to get the ball.

Yumi snapped her fingers and the ball vanished for a second. Odd looked at where it was, then Yumi snapped he fingers again and it appeared on the other side of the room.

Odd chased after it, and Yumi kept snapping. This entertained them for a good 15 minutes. Yumi was up on her feet now. She snapped one last time and the candy fell into her opened hand. Odd ran toward her but he crashed into Yumi's force field.

"Im not stupid Odd." Yumi said to him and then stuck out her tongue.

Joshua smiled and walked to where Odd stopped. She looked at him with a scared look on as she saw the evil smirk appear on her sons face.

Odd looked at both of them "I recognize that smile" Odd said as he looked at Joshua. Then he looked to Yumi "That was yours"

Joshua walked through the force field and took a piece of candy from his mother's hand.

Yumi smiled. Joshua lifted into Yumi's grip.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded. Odd tried to go through again but was rejected.

Odd looked at them bewilder "How did he do that?"

* * *

**_How did Joshua get into the force field? Why cant Odd get through? Why am i asking these questions? Find out in the next chapter but right now R&R_**

**_-Vic-_**

**_P.s: Im staying the night at someones house today 8/27 and i wont return till tomorrow around noon so the undate will be late... hope you dont mind_**


	7. Just Another Day

**_OMG my computer crashed but my older sister fixed it and nobody would let me on till 10:47… and now my younger sister is yelling at me 2 get off at 11… yea ok sure

* * *

_**

"How did he do that?" Odd asked once he saw that Joshua went through the force field.

It questions everyone how Joshua could but Odd cant.

**_(A/n: a lot of you were right)_**

"Since Joshua is my heir, and has half of my blood flowing through him, there are some of my powers that he can dodge… the force field is one of them" Yumi explained

Everyone's mouth dropped at this. Odd, being Odd, tried to get through the force field again by touching it with his index finger… that resulted in a burnt finger. He pulled it back instantly and gave a mean look to Yumi, who sniggered.

"Not nice" Odd commented.Yumi ignored that.

"Most of the things go through him, like balls of fury, and mystical hand, which is like if I touch you, it will burn." Yumi demonstrated. Her hand began to glow silver and she touched her son's forehead with her finger. Her hand went straight through his head and she waved at the gang with the same hand. She retrieved her hand back.

Yumi dropped the force field and put the candy in another glowing orb. Its floated to Odd and opened so all the candy fell on him. He cheered and started grabbing the most he could before Alex and Vanessa came running to get some of their own.

Yumi giggled at the sight. They gathered most of the candy. Yumi snapped her fingers and everything that was brought up from the kitchen disappeared.

Yumi started walking toward the gang with Joshua still in her hands.

"There are more secrets to the palace. You guys have to find them." She said proudly.

"That's easy, we've got a map" Kate said.

"Did this room show a door on the map?" Yumi asked. Kate looked down for a second. Yumi smiled. "I hid them. It wasn't gonna be that easy"

"So we're going to search for buried treasure basically" Odd said, as him, Alex, and Vanessa joined the group.

Yumi shook her head no "This palace has hidden rooms with things inside of them but no buried treasure. Depends on what you mean by treasure though. Yours, Odd, would probably be the kitchen" Yumi pointed out.

Odd smiled at this comment. Food was his thing and everyone knew that.

"Tomorrow we're going into town. Kate, Aelita, you guys will have kimonos to wear. I know you guys wouldn't want to dress in the clothes that we where. But I do recommend wearing something completely different from your ordinary clothes because of the press and stuff. They'll come after you if you look the same as the picture." Yumi said while Joshua nodded.

"Experience… Worst thing in the world" Joshua said

Alex let out a yawn, which made Vanessa and Joshua yawn too.

"I think its time for bed" Aelita said picking up Alex.

"Yea" Kate agreed and picked up Vanessa.

Yumi nodded. "Lets turn in then. I'll have a butler come and wake you at 10. Im sure that's enough time for you guys" she said.

They nodded and everyone left the Sanctuary.

When everyone was out, Yumi closed the portrait door and traced her finger around the trim and it sealed. The other portraits on the wall went back to their normal colors instead of rainbows.

Kate, Odd, Vanessa, Aelita, Jeremie, and Alex said their good nights and went into their rooms. Yumi walked Ulrich back to him. Joshua stuck his hand out for Ulrich to grab him. He hugged his son

"Night, daddy" he said softly into his ear.

Ulrich smiled "Good night son"

The let go and Joshua looked at his dad.

"Im glad you came up here" he said happily.

Ulrich's smiled widened. "Me too"

Joshua went back to Yumi.

"Alright! A mini Fridge!" they heard Odd yell.

Yumi and Ulrich sniggered.

Yumi gave Ulrich a good night hug.

"Ill see you in the morning" she whispered in his ear.

"I cant wait" he replied.

They let go of each others embrace.

Yumi gave him a final kiss before she left to her room with Joshua in her arms.

Ulrich watched as they left. "Just another day"

* * *

**_Its short compared to the last chapter but that was when i was filled with sugar which i am not right now and when i just couldnt stop writing... R&R_**


	8. Rise and Shine

The next morning, everyone woke up to a nice soft knock at the door. They answered to reveal a butler saying "Its your wake up call, sir/madam"**_(A/n: depending on who answered the door)_**

They nodded and closed the door. Aelita and Kate dressed in their black velvet robes and met each other outside in the hallway. They walked in silence to Yumi's room.Kate knocked softly.

"Oh Princess Yumi. Wake up! Its Kate and Aelita" Kate said as she knocked.

The door opened to reveal Yumi with crazy hair, black poke-a-dot pajama bottoms and a white tank top

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes "Hey guys. Im guessing you came her for you cloths?" A sleepy Yumi asked.

They nodded. She allowed them to pass and they headed to her closet.

* * *

**.: With Odd and Vanessa :.**

Odd walked, sleepily, to Vanessa's door. He knocked twice and waited for her to answer.

Vanessa got up and answered her door to find a sleeping Odd in front of her. He was leaning on the side snoring and about to droll all over his clothes.

"Dad! Wake up!" Vanessa yelled to Odd. He snapped open.

"Hi Vanessa, what are you doing in my room?" he asked stupidly. He rubbed his eyes and realized where he was. "We should get dressed"

Vanessa nodded and closed her door. Odd walked back to his room and got dressed too.

* * *

**.: With Jeremie and Alex :.**

Jeremie walked wide-awake to Alex's door. Before he even touched the door, it opened and revealed Alex, still a little sleepy, in his big blue t-shirt. Jeremie smiled down at him. Seeing him awake in the morning made him feel alive.

"We need to get ready. We're-" Jeremie started.

"Going into town today, I know" Alex finished for him.

Jeremie nodded.

"I'll get ready then" and Alex closed the door to get dressed. Jeremie turned back to his room and got ready as well.

* * *

**.: With Ulrich :.**

"I wonder what we're going to do" Ulrich talked to himself as he walked back to his room from the door.

"Its town, and we're going with women so that means one thing… shopping" he concluded.

He rolled his eyes and got ready.

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Vanessa, and Alex met outside of the rooms.

Joshua came walking out of his room and smiled to them

"Mommy, Aunt Aelita and Aunt Kate are coming out soon. Are you guys ready to go?" he asked still with a smile on his face.

Everyone nodded.

Soon enough, Yumi, Kate, and Aelita came walking out from a hall.

Yumi was wearing the black kimono with red stitching. Apparently she had more than one. She also wore the little 'Mulan' shoes- black with red bottoms and red stitching. Her long hair, reaching her waist, was keep down.

Kate was wearing a dark purple kimono with yellow stitching. He shoes were the same concept as Yumis onlydark purple 'Mulan' shoes with yellow bottoms and yellow stitching.

**_(A/n: i really like those Mulan shoes but thats China and they're in Japan but spare me)_**

Aelita was wearing a pink kimono, the same color as her hair, with black edges. He shoes were black 'Mulan' shoes with pink bottoms.

All of their kimonos went to an inch above the ground, and their sleeves were long and draped at the ends.

They walked in a line, Yumi in the middle, and stopped in front of the others. They bowed together to them. When they stood up, Alex, Vanessa and Joshua ran to their moms yelling "Mommy!".

They smiled and hugged their child.

Yumi walked up to Ulrich and they shared a passionate kiss.

"You would think they would go in a room" Odd whispered to Jeremie. He sniggered.

They parted and smiled at each other.

"Lets go and eat" Yumi said.

She stuck out a hand behind her a Joshua floated into her embrace.

"I cant ever get tired of that" he said as his mom walked down the hallway.

Yumi led them to the kitchen. They all sat on the barstools as a maid made their breakfast.

She smiled as she turned around and gave them their orders.

Yumi had sunny side up eggs with toast, and two pancakes.

Joshua had a bowl of 'Lucky Charms' **_(A/n: they're magically delicious, lol I couldn't help myself)_**

Ulrich had French toast with powder sugar sprinkled on top

Kate had caramelized apples with biscuits and gravy**_.(A/n: good stuff right there)_**

Vanessa had a bowl of 'Fruity Pebbles'

Odd had an omelet with assorted vegetables in it and a hash brown.

Aelita had sugared strawberries and Swiss pancakes **_(A/n: kind of the same as pancakes although they are more like baked instead of fried. Really hard to make, i think)_**

Alex had a bowl of 'Cookie Crisp'

And Jeremie had a bowl of fruit that was lightly sugared.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast and finished rather quickly instead of savoring the taste.

They soon set off to the foray where they met up with the new ambassador, Astara.

"Hello Astara." Yumi welcomed her "How has being ambassador been going for you?"

"Pretty good actually, but im not here to discuss those matter. We have a bigger issue right now" Astara said starting to sound serious.

"Really? What is it?" Yumi asked.

"_This_" Astara handed her a newspaper.

The top read ….

* * *

**_Hahaha Cliffy... and i know what it says... ull c it 2marrow_**


	9. Town ::part 1::

The front page of the newspaper read "Kin's Son With Unknown Man"

"I could of guessed that" Yumi said.

She read the paper out loud.

"3 year old Joshua Kin, son of Princess Yumi Kin, was found playing soccer with 3 other men and 2 little kids about his age. The men seemed pretty nice, they didn't hurt him in any way. And the children were being real supportive of him every time he made a goal past a man with brown hair and in all green. We have done some research and found out that these people are friends of Princess Yumi from France, where she was in hiding. The one playing with Joshua is Ulrich Stern. The other men are also friends of Princess Yumi's, the man in glasses is Jeremie Belpois and the man next to him is Odd Della-Robbia. The little girl belongs to Mr. Della- Robbia. Her name is Vanessa and her little companion is Alex, Belpois's son. It is still unknown to us why these people are here. There are some suspicions regarding Joshua and Ulrich but we're not positive. Other situations are unpredictable."

Yumi put the paper down and looked at the gang.

"There's a picture here of you doing that soccer move you did in school, Ulrich." Was all she could say

"Your not mad, Princess?" Astara asked asked surprise

Yumi shook her head no "I knew it was coming. They were bond to find out soon. They're gonna find out the truth tomorrow"

"How did you… oh wait a minute, a vision right?" Odd asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Ha im catching on" Odd said proudly

"We're going into town today, Astara, if you want to come you can" Yumi said.

"No thank you Princess" Astara bowed "I have something to do today regarding this article. The phone is gonna be ringing off the hook at the office"

Yumi smiled "Don't tell them anything about Ulrich being Joshuas's father. They have to find that out on their own" Yumi said.

Astara nodded and smiled "Ill see through that. Have fun in town" and Astara left.

Yumi turned to the gang. "Come on, lets go" and she walked out of the mahogany doors to the limo outside.

The driver opened the door and everyone entered. He closed the door and drove them off to town.

**.: 10 minutes later :.**

Town was very peaceful. Everything looked like the old times in Japan although the stores were filled with things of this century. The roads were stone paths and the people were dressed in everyday clothes. Yumi walked out with the gang, still carrying Joshua. Once she took a step on the sidewalk, she set him done to the ground but still held his hand. Ulrich came around and grabbed Yumi's waist. Jeremie and Aelita began walking while holding hands. Odd and Kate were both holding a hand of Vanessa and swinging her back and forth off the ground

Yumi started walking down the stone path. She saw a flash beside her and turned to find a photographer for the Japanese newspaper.

"Princess!" he yelled. He ran up to her and bowed low. "Im glad to see your up and well." The photographer looked up at Ulrich, who was still holding on to Yumi. "You're Ulrich Stern. Can I have a few-" he was cut off.

"Back off or ill make you back off" Yumi said her eyes glowing.

The photographer bowed "Yes Princess. Sorry to interrupt you and your friends visit. Please carry on"

Yumi looked down at him, eyes stopped glowing, and went into a trance………. She woke up out of it and looked at the man "Your photo is going to be on the front page tomorrow. I'll be waiting to read it" and with that Yumi left the man .

"What did he want with me?" Ulrich asked.

"He wanted to ask you questions" Joshua said. Yumi nodded "He wants to know why all of you are here and why you were being nice to me"

"You're exactly like your mother sometimes" Ulrich said. Yumi smiled at him.

"He's like you most of the time" she defended.

Ulrich smiled "At least hes like me and not Odd" he said nudging his head behind him, talking about Odd.

"Urggghhh…. I would never do that. I wouldn't have it any other way than it is now"

"You're talking about me!" Odd concluded.

"Oh shut up Odd. Sometimes I wonder how I could marry someone as dumb as you" Kate said.

Odd smiled "Because you fell for my charm and good looks" he said starting to kiss her neck.

Kate giggled "Yes, now I know why" Odd took his head out of the crook of her neck and smiled.

* * *

**_that was part 1... tune in for part 2_**


	10. Town ::part 2::

The gang continued to walk down the stone path. People looked at them as they went by. Everyone was whispering "Look, its them" or "Its Princess Yumi and her friends" or something like that. Yumi ignored it a continued to lead the way.

"Do you think she's used to this?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"I don't know. It seems as though they haven't seen her since she was 6. Its like she's been locked up in the palace all day" Jeremie replied.

'_That because I was' _a voice said in their heads.

'_I was locked inside because of the ambassador. I only came out a few times and I was disguised. Your right Jeremie, these people haven't seen me since I was 6. I've been doing everything in the palace that regards my country. Papers signed, gifts received and given, others like that. Even when people came to see me, I wore a veil to hide my face from the crowd. They only saw Joshua's face. This town is the place he was born in and is well known to him. Then they started questioning: **how could he be around when the princess isn't?** They didn't know I was here at the time, disguised as someone im not. This is the first time they have seen me without a disguise'_ they heard the voice say in their heads.

Then they realized whom it was when they saw Yumi smirk over her shoulder.

'_You've got to get used to this. I do it all the time'_ she said once more.

Jeremie and Odd looked at each other and then to Yumi _'Great'_ they thought in unison.

Yumi continued to walk until they stopped at one store that she knew the guys would love. It was a toy store with the guys' game in the window.

They gasped and Yumi smiled "I thought you would like it" she said.

The guys, whose mouths were open, nodded

"How'd you know what to do?" Jeremie asked.

She pointed to her head "Easy when you're a Princess"

Jeremie dropped his head "I cant believe you did this" he said. "You did all of this to make us happy. Im grateful, I really am, but I mean… wow"

"I think what hes trying to say, Yumi, is thanks" Odd helped Jeremie out.

Jeremie nodded.

"Are you guys gonna sit there and stare at it or are you going to buy it?" Aelita asked.

Vanessa, Alex, and Joshua ran for the doors to the store yelling "Gotta have it!"

They entered the store and started playing with the 'testing out' version of the game.

"So far, X.a.n.a.'s in the forest region" Jeremie said.

"He'll be in the mountain region soon." Ulrich added.

"Watch out for that crab!" Odd yelled as he watched Vanessa play.

Kate, Aelita and Yumi smiled. "I'll go get the game" Yumi said and walked to the counter where a man, about Yumis age, was putting a screw into a gameboy advance.

"Excuse me?" Yumi asked.

The man looked up and dropped what he was working on.

"I need one Code Lyoko game please" Yumi said.

"You… you're… you're the Princess" the man stuttered. "I haven't seen you since we were 5"

"Pardon?" Yumi asked.

"You used to come to town all the time. We used to play together every time you came to visit. My father owned this store before it was given to me" the man said. Yumi thought for a minute.

"Hassan?" Yumi asked. The man nodded "Oh my god… how are you?" she asked hastily.

"Cant complain. I heard you had a little one. I've seen him around here a few times." Hassan said.

Yumi nodded and pointed to Joshua. "He was the one you could see. I was hidden at the time"

"Oh" Hassan replied. "He looks nothing like you. I presume it's the father he looks like"

"Yup" said Odd who came up to them.

"You surely are not the father" Hassan concluded.

"What? No, me and Yumi?… never. No Joshua's my friend Ulrichs kid"

"Huh?" Ulrich asked. He walked up to Odd "Did you call me?"

"You are the father. He certainly looks like you. Im sure he has Yumi's personality though"

"Ummm… who are you?" Ulrich asked puzzled.

Yumi explained how they were friends when they were young. He nodded as she explained everything.

"Oh… to answer your question" Ulrich resumed "He has definitely got Yumis personality and smirk."

"The evil looking one?" Hassan asked. Ulrich nodded "I remember that one. Always used it when we were playing. Scared me sometimes" he shuddered.

"I'd love to visit childhood memories but we have a limit of what time to be home. Reporters are crazy in the afternoon" Yumi said. "Hassan, don't tell anyone you saw us."

Hassan nodded. Yumi smiled "We'll come and visit soon."

Hassan rang up 'Code Lyoko' and the gang left the store.

"Glad to see an old friend"

* * *

**_part 2... part 3 coming soon_**


	11. Town ::part 3::

**_Sorry its late guys... had a major case of Writers Block and no sugar could fix it._**

**_This chapter is like a Code Lyoko and Inuyasha cross so yea… hope you like._

* * *

**

"Hey Yumi, what's the deal with Japanese food? What's it like?" Odd asked.

Yumi smiled and said, "I'll show you"

So she took them to the Japanese supermarket.

They were going through the aisles looking at all the things they had.

Then they heard a girls voice say "Princess Yumi?"

Yumi turned around to find Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome?" Yumi asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

A girl with black hair and a green school uniform **_(A/n: im pretty sure you know what I mean for those who watch it)_** came running up to Yumi, waving ecstatically.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked, kindly

"Ramen… Inuyasha _has_ to have it" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha? How is he?" Yumi asked Kagome.

"He's ok. He might be a dog but he's more stubborn than a mule"

"Ooohhh, what's this?" Yumi heard Odd say.

She turned around to find Odd looking at the Ramen boxes.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I guess we have another Inuyasha"

"No, Inuyasha can crack a joke, him over there just makes up dances" Yumi said

Then Odd started doing the moonwalk in the middle of the aisle.

"I see whatyou mean"Kagomesaid

Yuminodded.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce everyone" Yumi said.

She led Kagome to everyone.

"Guys, this is Kagome. She has powers like me although she can only purify" Yumi said. Kagome waved.

"Wow, how did you get that?" Aelita asked. "Ive only heard of one… her name was Kikyo, but that was in the Feudal Era"

"Yea, im her reincarnation" Kagome stated. "I've met Kikyo though, she tried to kill me because of a youkai"

"Youkai?" Kate asked.

"Demon is Japanese" Yumi said.

"What do you mean you met her?" Jeremie asked.

"Ohh, she lives at a shrine with a well called the Bone-Eaters well, right?" Yumi asked Kagome, who nodded. "She fell in it one day and ended up in the Feudal Era. The guy we're talking about, Inuyasha, is a hanyou, or half demon, half human, hes half dog demon. Really stubborn guy. But that's how she found him. There she also met Kikyo who rised from the dead because of a demon. Did I get all of it?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I was only able to go in there because of this" she indicated to a jewel that was pink, glowing, and a forth was missing, around her neck "And I've been training for my miko powers… you know priestess powers, which is my purifying. _**(A/n: I know she doesn't train but Im just saying that because I think Kagome should have full power like Kikyo so bare with me)**_" Kagome explained.

Yumi pointed to her friends and told her their names.

Kagome crouched down to the kids "You two are new" she said to Alex and Vanessa "And I haven't seen you for about a year" she said to Joshua who jumped on her and gave her a hug.

Kagome laughed. She looked up at Yumis friends and realized something. She kept looking back from Joshua to Ulrich and back and forth.

"Yumi? Is he the…" Kagome said getting up looking at Yumi, and pointing to Ulrich, although she hid that.

Yumi nodded.

_'Wow, they look so much alike'_ Kagome thought.

_'Yea I know. Isn't it great?'_ Yumi said to her.

Kagome nodded. _'He didn't hurt you, did he?'_

Yumi shook her head no _'I had to leave him to _rule_ my _country_'_ she said rolling her eyes.

Kagome giggled _'Yea, you do a great job at it though, and I have to go back in time just so the world is safe'_

Yumi smiled _'You should of seen us when we were kids. Always had to go back in time. But hey, we knew what we had for homework that day'_

Kagome nodded in understanding. Obviously Yumi told her about everything

The gang looked at them like they were crazy for nodding to each other when no words were said.

Yumi remembered the first time she met Kagome.

**_Flashback –_**

**_It was a lovely day and Yumi had just moved to Japan about a month ago. The ambassador was gone at the time and Yumi was sitting in the gardens until a maid came._**

**_"Princess, you have a visitor" she said._**

**_Yumi's hoped jumped. She thought it was her friends coming to visit but apparently she was wrong._**

**_A girl came with black hair that reached just above her waist in a green school uniform, white shirt with green skirt and a bandana-like scarf around her neck. She had a necklace with a forth of a jewel around her neck. She came quietly to Yumi. She bowed and stood up._**

**_"I have heard of your greatness Princess Yumi. I am Kagome from the Hingurashi Shrine." Kagome explained._**

**_"Hello Kagome. Welcome to my palace. Please sit" Yumi said._**

**_She lifted her hand and it turned black and a chair pulled away from the table she was sitting at._**

**_Kagome sat._**

**_"You don't seem surprised that I did that" Yumi noticed._**

**_"No, im used to stuff like that" she lifted her hand and pink flames came out of it._**

**_"I can do the same thing" Yumi said and her hand lit with pink flames too "Purifying? Right?" Yumi asked._**

**_Kagome nodded. "I never knew I had them till I was sixteen."_**

**_"Oh, I knew I had them since I was a child. But I hid them till I was 14" Yumi said sadly._**

**_"You miss your friends, don't you?" Kagome asked._**

**_Yumi nodded "I never wanted to leave. But I had to."_**

**_Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean. I have to fight youkais' all the time"_**

**_"Youkais'? But they've been gone since the Feudal Era" Yumi said._**

**_Kagome nodded. She told her about the well and Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. She told her everything that they've been through._**

**_"Wow. I had to fight a computer for 2 years. We finally shut it down when I was around 15"_**

**_"A computer… you fought a computer?" Kagome asked._**

**_Yumi nodded. She told her about X.a.n.a and all her friend and adventures they had._**

**_"You almost got killed by a giant teddy bear?" Kagome asked._**

**_"Yea I know, it sounds ridicules but it happened"_**

**_"Its not ridicules. Telling everyone "Hi, Im Kagome and I go to the Feudal Era every week" is ridicules but its true"_**

**_"I believe you. I have no doubt. Theres you who has miko powers and Kikyo who has miko powers."_**

**_"How do you know about Kikyo?"_**

**_"You're her reincarnation. Ive known that for a while. You're in a couple of history books but no one is sure what did happen to you."_**

**_"Im in a history book?" she asked excitedly._**

**_Yumi nodded. "I already knew who you were. Did you defeat Naraku or do you know any of his where abouts?"_**

**_Kagome shook her head no._**

**_"Im sure you'll guys will find him soon." Yumi went into a trance as she stared at Kagome_**

**_Kagome was sitting there waving her hand in front of Yumi. She woke up out of it._**

**_"Sorry, vision" she explained. "You're going to defeat Naraku one day. That's something to look forward to"_**

**_- End Flashback_**

Yumi and Kagome have been friends since.

Yumi went into a trance and saw a flash in her vision. She woke up.

"Cameras… they're coming soon. We have to go. See you later Kagome, come by and visit if you can." Yumi said and her and the gang raced out to the limo.

There were men with cameras all over it trying to see what's inside.

Yumi saw this. She lifted her hand and it turned black and well as all the men. They were frozen in place and Yumi moved them away from the limo. Yumi and the gang got into the limo and they drove off.

Yumi's hand stopped glowing and all the man came back to life and were watching as they left.

"So Yumi, is this Inuyasha hot?" Kate asked as they drove off.

"Hey! Remember… you're a married woman!" Odd said.

The girls sniggered and asked stupid questions all the way home

* * *

**_Hope you liked the cross but that was only for this chapter... if you liked it then i'll try and bring Kagome in a couple of other chapters, but thats only if you liked it so R&R_**


	12. Kidnapped

**_Sorry you guys... major writers block has been occuring at this time..._**

* * *

The gang was walking up the palace stairs still laughing at the stupid questions. They walked through the foray, not noticing anything wrong. But there was. In the other room, behind a door, a man stood laughing. 

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Alex, Jeremie, Kate, Vanessa, and Odd went walking through the left hallway under the staircase. Joshua was tagging along but not as fast. The man emerged from behind the door.

"Hello Joshua" he said calmly.

Joshua stopped and turned around to see the man, standing there just smiling at him.

He gasped… he knew this man. He saw him the other day.

"I have a surprise for you" the man said and held up a pillowcase in one hand and rope in the other. Then he ran to Joshua and tied him up. Joshua's shoe fell off as he was picked up and taken out of the palace with out being noticed.

**.: With the Others :.**

"Hey you guys?" Yumi said looking around the kitchen. "Where's Joshua?"

Odd shrugged "He was right behind us"

"Maybe he went to his room" Aelita suggested.

"Yea, probably" Kate said in agreement.

Yumi smiled and nodded in reassurance.

The butler in the kitchen began serving them lunch for the day.

**.: With Joshua :.**

He felt himself hit the back seat of a car, as a result of being thrown in. He was looking around inside his pillowcase, wondering where this guy was taking him and when the last time this guy washed the pillowcase. He didn't say a word cause he knew it would only result in something worst. He lied there thinking _'What am I gonna do?'_

Then something occurred to him… _'Mom!'_

He knew his mom could read minds… maybe she could here him. So he kept screaming _'Mom!'_ in the back oh his head.

He wished that he still had the necklace his mom gave him. He tried thinking of a plan 'B'

'_I'll bite him'_ he thought

'_Bite who?'_ a voice said in the back of his head.

'_Mom!_' he yelled

'_Are you ok?'_ she asked.

'_Mom I need help'_

'_Why? What's wrong?'_

'_The old ambassador took me away'_

**.: With Yumi :.**

She gasped.

"No"

"What?" Ulrich asked, looking at Yumi in concern.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Her mouth was wide open.

"Im not kissing a woman whose trying to catch flies" he said as a joke.

It didn't work. Yumi just sat there in shock.

_'I cant believe this'_

Then she woke out of her stunned ness

"THAT BASTARD" she yelled.

"What?" again Ulrich asked, concerned even more.

Yumi got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Odd asked, dumbfounded.

"Come on, its something bad. I just know it" Ulrich said and got up and ran after Yumi.

The gang ran out and found Yumi knelling on the ground in the foray.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Inside her hand was Joshua's shoe.

"He took him" she said calmly at first "HE TOOK HIM!"

* * *

**_End of this chapter... R&R_**


	13. Hes Gone For Good

Yumi sat on the floor crying while holding tightly to Joshua's shoe.

"I cant believe this" Kate whispered to Aelita.

Ulrich bent down to Yumi's side and rubbed her back. She knew it was him... she had his touch memorized.She turned around and hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"We'll find him, we will" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded "Yes… and I know where to find him" She got up and walked to the door.

She stopped at a butler near the door. "I need you to get the plane ready. We're going to France" he nodded and walked away.

He came back 10 minutes later "The plane is ready for you, Princess. The plane will be waiting for you at the airport"

Yumi nodded once "Thanks" and then she ran out of the doors with Joshua's shoe still clenched in her hand.

She opened them wide "Come on! We're going home for a while" and then she ran out to a limo that waited outside

They all ran after her and entered the limo and they left.

**.: Half Hour Later :.**

They arrived at the airport and ran out of the limo, Alex and Vanessa on their dads back.

Yumi was running the fastest, Ulrich in second. They ran past many people yelling "It's the Princess," but they kept running. Yumi led them to a door and ran out on the side of the runway, where she found the hush house where her black plane with the Japanese symbol on the back wing was being stored. She ushered them to the front when the latter was let down and ran up it to the captains room.

"Go now!" she yelled. "Right away, Princess" he said calmly and started the plain. They lifted off within 5 minutes and were in the air.

"Yumi calm down, we're gonna find him" Ulrich said and led her to a seat.

She nodded and sat in a window seat and looked out as they left Japan.

'_Joshua? Where are you?'_ Yumi thought

'_Mom! He took me to some place… it looks like its about to fall down. We're in FranceI think._' Joshua responded.

'_I know, we're on our way. Don't worry, I know where to go. We'll be there soon, hang tight. And look in your hand'_ she thought.

**.: With Joshua :.**

He was tied to a bar that would be use to build a building. Once his mother told him to look in his hands, he did. There he found his other shoe and the necklace his dad used. He tried his hardest to put it around his head… and he managed to do it too. With one thought… the ropes burned and he was set free. He put his shoe on, walked to the elevator and pushed the button and went down to where the old ambassador was. And he found him in a huge room that had a computer in the center and something transparent. The necklace and his eyes began to glow and the man realized he was there.

**.: With The Gang :.**

The plane arrived in France where a limo was again waiting for them. They ran in and were off to the one place that they thought they would never see again… The Factory.

The limo stopped at the edge of the bridge. They all got out and ran to the entrance. Yumi swung down the rope not caring that she's in a dress. Then she heard a loud bang from below and knew right away what it was: Joshua and the necklace. They ran to the elevator and went down to the super computer room. The old ambassador was standing there with a bloody nose and panting heavily.

"Your son may only be 3, but he is very tough" the old ambassador said.

Yumi ran to Joshua and grabbed him in the biggest hug ever.

"Ill take this" she said taking the necklace off of Joshua and his eyes that were glowing, stopped.

"Why did you take him?" Yumi asked standing up while pushing Joshua behind her.

"Revenge" he said simply. "You fired me… I made you who you are now"

"You did nothing" Yumi said, eyes beginning to glow. "You destroyed my life from the time I was 22 and it has all been glorious since I fired you. You were a mistake to the people of Japan and I feel bad that they had to go through with you" Yumi said with the evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Why you little-" he was cut off

"I wouldn't do that if I you" Odd warned him.

"Yea, you don't know Yumi as much as we do" Kate added.

Aelita and Jeremie nodded "That's a big mistake" they said in unison.

Joshua smiled at his mom.

"She cant do anything to me" the ambassador said to them.

"Bad idea" Joshua said

He was right… those were the wrong words to say, especially when Yumi's mad.

He flew up into the air like he had done before.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ulrich asked "Why? Why here? Why Joshua?"

"Because im X.a.n.a you idiot. Joshua was so dear to his mother, she would die if she lost him" he said.

"But… But you were a computer program" Aelita said.

"And so were you, Aelita" X.a.n.a said. "I created you. I was just a mere creator at the time, working on computers and Lyoko was one of them. I wanted to take over the world. But you 5 had to interfere. I could have ruled this place but I did not."

"Yea, because you got your butt kicked by 13 and 14 year olds" Odd said with a smirk of triumph.

"That may be so, but I figured out the truth to all of your secrets… How Yumi was the princess, How long Yumi and Ulrich liked each other, Why Kate was sent up here, How Jeremie materialized Aelita, I even knew from the beginning that Yumi was pregnant, I knew all of it." X.a.n.a said, quite confident.

Yumi let him down and she stared at him. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she put him down

"But… how?" she asked, shocked. "How did you know I was the Princess? How did you know that I was pregnant? HOW?"

X.a.n.a's smile grew bigger "Lyoko was just one of my experiments… I had more. Oh yes… much more. I was just a secretary at the time working for the ambassador when your last attempt at power was noticed in Japan. I've been tracking you since then. Its fairly easy to track someone from miles away… course, only I knew about your where abouts. I knew about Joshua just the old fashion way… realizing that you were getting bigger, tests, and you throwing up all the time"

"I couldn't help that. You're a sick man to be watching my every move though. I wouldn't stalk someone" Yumi said.

"I wasn't stalking… you guys came to me" X.a.n.a said "I let those men that murdered your family out of jail, I was the one that sent them from the beginning."

Yumi dropped to her hands and knees. She couldnt take this news "You. You did it all. You caused me misery for 8 years. 8 YEARS! Im just glad im the Princess, cause I could do this"

Her eyes began glowing. Joshua ran to Ulrich. "Daddy, he did it this time" he cried out.

Wind appeared out of nowhere and picked up Yumi's hair. She started to lift into the air, arms out, hands parallel to the ground, and toes pointed as if she was Jesus on his cross. Her hands began glowing black and what seemed to be a glowing black rope dropped from her palm, about 5 feet long. X.a.n.a stared at Yumi with shock in his eyes. Yumi crossed her arms in front of her chest and grabbed the glowing ropes.

"What is she doing?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

He shrugged.

The ropes became another 2 feet longer.

"Have fun in hell" Yumi said and then threw her arms out. The ropes slashed right through X.a.n.a. and he fell to the ground, dead.

The roped disappeared in her palms, like someone was pulling them up. Yumi was set back down on the ground.

"Years of misery are finally gone" Yumi said while the wind slowed down and dropped her hair.

Ulrich walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder while Joshua came running up and grabbing her leg, hugging it tightly. That stopped her eyes and hands from glowing.

"Why was he here?" Kate asked, puzzled.

"He was trying to start up Lyoko again. But he doesn't have the other end to the plug." Jeremie said.

Yumi nodded. "Lets go… if we go now we don't have to worry about traffic to the airport"

They left the Factory for, hopefully, the last time.


	14. He Popped the Question : FINAL

In the darkness of the Factory's lower level, a man stood laughing.

"They fell for it… something that I will never forget. I fooled the gang" the man said in an evil way. Then the X.a.n.a symbol appeared, glowing red on his forehead.

**_(A/n: Lord Maximus... you really need to get out of my mind)_**

* * *

The Gang arrived back in Japan and were sent back to the Kin's palace. Everyone walked up the large steps and were greeted by Astara

"Im glad you all are back… the maid told me what happened. Im just glad you all are safe" she said happily.

Ulrich had his hands in his pockets… one was fiddling with one special object that kept his mind traveling on other things.

Joshua was very happy to be back home… he ran to Astara and gripped her leg, giving it a tight squeeze. Astara crouched down and gave him a hug.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a second?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded and looked at the others.

"Look at the time… its time for lunch" Kate said, taping the invisible watch on her hand.

"Yes! Food!" Odd said and ran into the palace. The other followed and left Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, while walking up and standing in front of him.

He took a deep sigh.

'_Now or never'_ he thought.

Yumi smiled as she heard this.

Ulrich looked at Yumi, straight in the eye.

"You don't know how long, I've been meaning to ask you this" he said with a slight laugh and smile.

Ulrich took the object out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Yumi saw that the object was a little box covered in burgundy velvet.

"Yumi, will you marry me?" Ulrich asked and opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a heart in the center.On one side of the heart, there was a gold leaf and on the other side a bronze lead.

'_Say yes Yumi'_ Kate said in the back of Yumis head

Yumi's mouth gapped open. She dropped to her knees and gave Ulrich a hug.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

Yumi nodded.

"FINALLY" Odd and Kate's voice rang out from the door.

Ulrich and Yumi released each other and looked at the door to reveal Odds head at the bottom of the open doors, with Kates on top, then Jeremie, Aelita's, Astara, Alex's, Vanessa's, and last Joshua. They were all smiling at them. Then they all broke out of the huddle and ran to the Ulrich and Yumi and embraced them all in a hug.

"So… is it going to be a spring wedding or a fall wedding?" Astara asked with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**_Final chapter... im sorry it took so long people. I had school, then practice and meets, and Youth Court, so i was kind of busy at the points. And i had writers block for a while so that was even worst. R&R.. the sequel will come soon enough... just be patient._**


End file.
